


Useful Services

by WittyWallflower



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, gentle reader: they fuck, non-canon Cardassian anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: Even if he were looking for "companionship", Garak wouldn't trust anyone on the station enough to take them as a lover. Anyone could be a threat. Quark helpfully offers to sell him a way of making sure no one can murder him in bed. Of course, how can Garak be sure the restraints are strong enough to do the job without testing them? Quark is more than happy to do what it takes to close the deal.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Quark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Useful Services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsepaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepaws/gifts).



> I used the standard tinship terms for Cardassian anatomy cuz all the genital business is pretty much the same, but otherwise Garak has non-standard anatomy: he's a big beautiful scaly lizard with claws, and fangs, and a tail. The art by @horsepaws/@star_trot on twitter that inspired this piece is linked in the story

> [AN: this story and Garak's anatomy are inspired by [this absolute masterpiece](https://twitter.com/star_trot/status/1326225857053028352) (art is NSFW)]

Garak was finding life on the station particularly dull at the moment, which led him to Quark's. Usually he didn't care for the atmosphere but it was a minor change of pace. The best he could manage for now.

Most of the way through a glass of kanar, he was regretting it. He was being treated to several sights that bordered on lewd as the station inhabitants did their courting. His blue tongue flicked out for a moment; he could taste the pheromones of a few different species on the air. Garak grimaced in distaste and drained his glass with a long swallow.

Quark actually hadn't watered down the kanar this time, so he knew the Cardassian's displeasure wasn't about the liquor. He watched Garak from the corner of his eye as he mixed a couple drinks. When a waiter came to whisk them away to their table, Quark took a casual look around to see if he could spot what it is that had Garak's tail twitching irritably. But it wasn't entirely clear until he stepped over to offer the man a refill.

"Another round?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was eyeing the scales on Garak's ridges that were now a dusky deep grey, several shades darker than normal.

Most people might have chalked it up to the lighting; the bar was dimmer than the promenade by design. But you don't run a bar on a Cardassian station, serving a boisterous military clientele, without learning what a lusty Cardassian male looks like.

Well, well. There was profit to be had in this somehow, he was sure of it.

Garak accepts the drink but doesn't speak, which is telling enough for the talkative tailor.

"Lots of action around the place tonight," Quark takes the chance of speaking with obvious innuendo. "Plenty of companionship to choose from."

"Yes, I am sure the company available could be very exciting. Especially when they try to slip a dagger into my neck."

That seemed a bit paranoid to Quark. There couldn't actually be that many people left on the station who would hate Garak to the point of murder. Still, the former spy hadn't stayed alive as long as he had without being cautious so it really wasn't Quark's place to decide if his paranoia was warranted or not.

"No one said you had trust them that far," Quark said, his eyes gleaming with promise. "I might have just the thing. I could show, if you want to come to my quarters after we close."

Garak raised a browridge and stared the Ferengi down. It would have been extremely intimidating if Quark had had anything more nefarious than a shady business deal in mind.

"There's some merchandise I'm not allowed to sell in the bar thanks to Odo and damned Bajoran public decency laws." Quark rolled his eyes in disgust at prudish restrictions that interfered with his profits. "Nothing illegal, but apparently sex toys aren't 'family friendly' enough for the Promenade."

Why not see what was on offer? Garak was quite bored after all, and a little intrigued now what the Ferengi thought could possibly interest him. He loitered around the bar for a few more glasses of kanar while he waited for Quark's shift to end.

Garak is feeling decidedly more mellow and genial when they finally made it to Quark's quarters and he was presented with a long coil of rope. The fibers are strong, but smooth and silky, very pleasing to the touch.

"There, see?" Quark has his best salesman smile on. "You just tie 'em up till they aren't a threat to you. Then have your way with them. Consensually, of course."

"Of course," Garak agreed. "Its a fine piece of merchandise, Quark. I thank you for showing it to me."

He inclined his head respectfully, as one businessman who appreciated quality craftsmanship to another. Quark grinned in response and pressed his wrists together in the Ferengi way, palms up and fingers curled. He gave a sarcastic little bow.

"Anything for a valued customer."

With a quick twitch, Garak looped the rope around the Ferengi's wrists and pulled it snug. Quark's mouth fell open but before he could speak the rope is wound further round his wrists and forearms and cinched snug. Garak tied a neat knot and tucked it in where quark couldn't see it to undo it if he tried. Garak retained hold of the remaining lengths.

"Yes, I rather see the advantages of it." Garak gave a dangerous but promising smile.

Quark goggled slightly, looking at the rope. With a tug Garak pulled him forward a stumbling step until he is fetched up against the Cardassian's chest. Quark was very aware that he was pressed up against a very, very dangerous man but.. its oddly titillating. A little afraid to meet Garak's eye but a cool grey finger slipped under his chin. A long claw pressed lightly into his jaw, just enough to dimple the skin and tilt Quark's head up. Garak looked down into his face. Quark swallowed but looks back steadily, waiting for Garak to make the next move. He was starting to get wet just standing here, bound and at the mercy of a man he didn't know nearly enough about. 

But what the hell? He's gone this far, may as well see what he can get out of it. Quark's hands start to drift towards his lobes but with the rope still in Garak's hand, they don't get far. The slight tug brings a wicked smile to Garak's face.

Of course he knew what the bartender was itching for, burning for. Quark was certainly a brave little thing, instigating this whole situation and not backing down in the least. At least not until Garak pulled a pair of fabric scissors from one of his many hidden pockets (all full of items useful to any number of activities, legal and illegal). The sharp glint of the metal made Quark's eyes widen, his breath catch. His gaze darted back and forth between Garak and the implement.

Garak slowly lowered the scissors to the sleeve of Quark's jacket where it was bunched above the restraints. The Ferengi gave a squawk of protest.

"That's an expensive suit, you know!" he complained.

"Of course I know, I made it. And believe me, I share your distaste for destroying such a well made garment but quite frankly, it's in my way." The tailor was resolved.

"Fine. Since you made it, you wont have any trouble making another one. Of equal value."

Garak didn't bother to respond, focused instead on his work. The shears had been sharpened past the point of reason, they moved with a smooth glide. As if the thick fabric of the Ferengi's jacket was nothing more than tissue paper. He cut up each sleeve, from wrist to elbow, elbow to shoulder, shoulder to collar.

Quark trembled slightly as Garak stripped the sliced garment from him. The tailor turned his attention to the shirt beneath and applied his scissors. Quark hissed, both fearful and needy, when there was a touch of cool metal to his skin. Intentionally Garak let the dull back edge of the shears ghost feather-light up Quark's forearm as he made short work of the shirt.

With the Ferengi's torso bare, Garak took the remaining lengths of the rope and wound them around the small body, cinching his arms tight to his chest. Bound begging wrists just below his chin. Quark wriggled slightly as if to test the restraints, but didn't object.

Not until Garak reached for his pants.

"Can't we take those off the normal way?"

There was no reason not to preserve a perfectly good pair of pants, so Garak complied. But he found Quark's whiney tone annoying when he began insisting that the tailor make sure his new jacket matched the remains of his original suit.

"Does your mouth never cease?" Garak demanded, irritated to be distracted from the now-naked body that would be his to enjoy.

"Only when its otherwise occupied," Quark said with a lascivious leer, tongue darting over his lips.

"There is not enough latinum in the galaxy to persuade me to let your mouth anywhere near me with those fangs."

"You're one to talk," Quark shot back, his eyes on the Garak's own sharp teeth. "But I assure you, i know how to be very careful."

Garak was not swayed. "Are you going to told your tongue, or must i gag you?"

"And here I would have guessed you liked the talkers. Blessed Exchequer knows Bashir never shuts up-"

Garak cut Quark off by grabbing him by the jaw, decidedly less gentle this time.

"I warn you, if you decide to follow that train of thought aloud, I may find I have a few choice things to say about a certain security officer. Or perhaps, say _to_ him. Hmm?"

Quark grimaced at the threat. He nodded his compliance but Garak was not reassured. From another of those clever hidden pockets, he produced a roll of bonding tape. Quark's eyes widened but he did not try to object as Garak ripped off a few pieces. He smoothed them over the Ferengi's mouth, careful not stretch the skin or press Quark's lips against his pointed teeth.

"I think this will prevent anything that should be left unsaid." After applying the tape securely in place, Garak's fingers drifted up to Quark's lobes

Scaled knuckles traced a curve of cartilage and Quark arched towards the touch, trying to press into the contact.

Garak chuckled and withdrew his hand from Quark's ear. Lowered his fingers to trace over the rope on the Ferengi's chest. Tugging gently here and there to make sure it wasn't too tight to allow room to breathe properly. He waited until the little man's eyes sought his.

"Would you say this use falls within the product's standard, _consensual_ parameters?" Garak raised a browridge meaningfully as he waited for a response.

Quark wasn't dim, he knew what was being asked of him. Had a much better understanding now of what kind of 'transaction' this would be. He couldn't speak, of course, but the eager nods made it clear he expected this deal to be quite mutually advantageous. Satisfaction guaranteed.

Garak smiled that sly smile of his.

"Excellent."

With no further ceremony he gave Quark a shove.

When exactly the Cardassian had maneuvered them so close to the bed, Quark had no idea. Thrumming with apprehension and anticipation and frank arousal, he had been totally tuned in on Garak. The tailor's cool but masterful grey fingers in their nimble dance over tan Ferengi skin. On the silky cord wound around his own body like a tight erotic embrace.

Quark fell back onto the mattress with a thump, staring up as Garak loomed over him. The man was emanating an aura of power through his stocky scaled body, power Quark was quite ready to submit to.

The Cardassian was still fully clothed and looked unflappable as ever. Except for his tail, usually so well controlled, now betraying his interest with its tense flickering movements.

One great clawed foot gently nudged his leg and Quark shifted, spreading his thighs so he was on display for Garak's keen eyes. The Ferengi's folds had begun to leak with arousal, shiny with natural lubricant. The head of his male member was just beginning to press its way out. The sight seemed to please Garak because that impassive face finally smiled again.

The Cardassian called for the computer to increase ambient temperature and dim the lights to a more comfortable level. Then he reached forward, careful of his claws, and ran a finger lightly over Quark's folds. Teasingly he tested the slick, but never pressed close enough to offer much stimulation. Quark writhed just a little but stopped when Garak took a step back.

"Yes. This will be an excellent trade. For the both of us." Finally, finally Garak began to take off his clothing.

Quark was intrigued. He'd never seen the Cardassian look less than immaculately dressed and Cardassian fashion was especially modest at that. He wasn't going to get curiosity satisfied though. When the first outer tunic was shed Garak threw it at Quark, covering his head entirely. When the Ferengi's hands shifted to remove it, his ears caught a warning hiss from Garak. So he left it place. Waiting (im)patiently for the tailor to finish.

Hopefully he wasn't going to spend the whole time fucking blind. Quark wasn't opposed to a bit of fun with a blindfold now and again. But right now he really wanted to watch the strength rippling through Garak's bulk as he manhandled Quark's receptive little body.

Finally though, the garment was dragged from his head, tickling his lobes as it went. Garak stood before him in all his grey scaled glory. Well tailored garments did quite a lot to make such an obviously predatory form look as civilized as Garak usually did. With no clothes to hide it, Quark could almost imagine what he'd look like feral.

Quark lowered his eyes to his most obvious point of interest. Cardassians were similar to Ferengis in that they kept their genitalia internal until needed. Quark had seen a few _prUt_ s in his time when the station was still called Terok Nor, so the sight of an aroused Cardassian male wasn't entirely unfamiliar. The shape was different from his own but the size was promising. And the fact that Garak had already fully everted meant he was serious about this little deal and just as ready as Quark was to get down to business.

Quark's own erection hardened, extended fully from within his body and curving up against his stomach. The ropes wrapped around his torso prevented him from reaching down to fondle himself, the way Garak was stroking his own hardness as he watched Quark wriggle on the bed. The Cardassian's blue tongue flickered out and he could taste it on the air when the Ferengi's slit leaked even more in aroused excitement.

Garak stepped up to the bed and stared Quark down hard.

"Do we have a deal then?" he asked, just once more for surety.

Though he really needn't have bothered. The way Quark lifted his feet from the floor to the bed, spreading his knees wide to accommodate the larger man between them, was consent and invitation enough.

Quark fiercely nodded anyway, in case Garak didn't get the message. If not for the tape over his mouth, he almost certainly would have been babbling affirmations, on the border of begging. He better get his half of this bargain, because so far Garak had barely _touched_ him and now Quark was so hard and so wet he could scream and- oh.

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck._

Garak's _prUt_ was a little cool to the touch at first when it settled against Quark's slit. Slowly, the slick member slid up the external folds until it bumped against the underside of Quark's cock. The Ferengi's hips jolted upward, trying to capture more contact. But the Cardassian appendage only slid up and down, gently mingling their lubrications as Garak's fleshed warmed to the touch.

Then with little fanfare but with the most exquisitely measure pace, Garak slid fully inside Quark's sheath. The little Ferengi gasped and stuttered behind the tape, his eyes rolling back in his head and fluttering closed. The Cardassian ground against him in a tight circle of hips, pulsing impossibly deeper inside Quark. Who choked off a moan, eyes snapping open and darting to Garak's.

"Complete silence isn't necessary, but I do require your full attention. Eyes on me, understood?"

Quark nodded, eyes open wider to show his compliance. He was rewarded by stimulating movement, Garak withdrawing his length and smoothly thrusting back in. Reward as well as a test because the creeping pleasure tingling from his folds to his cock and upward to his lobes made him want to close his eyes again to focus on the sensations.

But he didn't. Instead he watched the scaled body pressed against his as it started a rhythm, _prUt_ thrusting into him relentlessly. Instead Quark moaned with abandon, writhing greedily against Garak with every bit of leverage he could get. Sometimes working counter to the pace the Cardassian was trying to maintain.

Finally, with a huff of frustration, Garak grabbed one of Quark's ankles and pulled his foot from the bed. He threw the Ferengi's leg over his shoulder and leaned forward to press one hand into the bedsheets. The sight of the little man, bound and helpless, not just at his mercy but reveling in it, sent bolts of heat through Garak. He increased his pace, pressing the Ferengi into the mattress with each thrust. The change of angle had Quark whimpering and writhing even more, his head tossing on the pillow as he sought friction against his lobes.

Enormous ears were flushed visibly, even in the dim lighting. Garak leaned in even closer. The softer scales on his belly trapped Quark's hardness between them, stroking it from the outside with each thrust on the inside. Garak's lithe, muscular tail curled around and, with surprising gentleness considering how rigorously its owner was pounding the smaller man, stroke a path over Quark's earlobe.

The stimulation, the sensation, the _pleasure_ coming from so many parts of him at once overwhelmed, and Quark came with a howl. Or as much of one as he could make with his mouth covered. His body tensed, then was seized with a shaking, before he melted back on the bed.

He had squeezed his eyes shut for a fraction of a moment when he felt the orgasm crest, only to remember Garak's instructions. He kept their eyes locked through the rest of his peak, the intense glean in the Cardassian's gaze sending shivers through him that had nothing to do with the aftershocks of sexual pleasure.

The intensity turned to approval. Garak was quite pleased to see how obedient Quark could be when given the right incentive. The man could be a downright pest and Garak would not have been surprised to find him just as bratty in bed.

Garak slowed his pace dramatically out of consideration to the Ferengi's sensitivity but didn't stop. It took rather longer than necessary for Quark get his breath back. Every time his heart rate began to slow, Garak would twist his hips in a way that had the Ferengi gasping anew. Long, slow minutes later Quark had definitely passed out of the afterglow and into a new level of arousal, hard again and more wet than he'd ever been.

A feral grin told him that was precisely Garak's aim. The Cardassian reared up again and widened his stance. One hand gripped the ankle on his shoulder and the other hooked a claw into the binding on Quark's chest, pulling him close.

If Quark had thought he had experienced the full might of Cardassian sexual intercourse before, he was swiftly corrected.

Garak fucked him fast and hard now. His thrusting hips would have forced Quark across the bed if not for the bindings digging into his skin and keeping him in place under Garak's grip. Quark struggled to do the one thing asked of him, keep watching. Every time the hardness bottomed out inside him, his eyes nearly crossed. He was moaning with abandon and breathing heavily, just along for the ride as another charge built up inside him.

Inside Garak as well. The sharp jaws falling open as he puffed and uttered little snarls of pleasure. He pistoned in and out of the tight little body as he felt throbbing in his own _ajan_ as well as the _prUt_ buried in Quark's slick heat. He slammed forward, no doubt bruising smaller hips but there were no sounds of distress. Just their mutual lustful utterances and the sounds of scaled flesh slapping against smooth.

When he knew he couldn't last much longer, Garak released his grip on the Ferengi's leg and reached down to wrap it around Quark's cock. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, circling the knobs on the shaft with his thumb. As he buried himself inside for the final time, he gave a twist of his wrist and they found release together, moans drowning each other out.

It took time for Quark to return to himself. His vision had gone white for a moment and the ringing in his ears was subsiding. The relaxed bulk of Garak lay against him, heavy but not unwelcome. He could feel the last spasming twitches of the spent _prUt_ as it retracted from Ferengi warmth back into the Cardassian body.

With a lazy twist and flick of the end of the rope, Garak undid what had been a very complicated knot, and it took only a few tugs here and there for the restraints to fall away, as if by magic. Gentle fingers traced over a few areas were the rope had been snug enough to bite, reassuring them both that the skin hadn't been broken, that any bruising would be minor. Quark could only sigh in pleasure, from the freedom from constraint and the tenderness of the aftercare as much as the two orgasms.

Garak took the rope with him when he left, amused significance on his face and in his voice as he thanked Quark for allowing him the test the merchandise so _thoroughly_. Quark had grinned back with a quip about taking pride in providing _full satisfaction_ to his customers.


End file.
